


Looking for a fic

by Lattes_n_Heartaches



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 10:48:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30121611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lattes_n_Heartaches/pseuds/Lattes_n_Heartaches
Summary: Help me find this fic I’m thinking about please!I don’t remember everything but Louis loses his phone and Harry finds it but Lou can’t go pick it up so he sends Liam. When Liam meets Harry he realizes he’s friends with Zayn and wants Harry’s help to get Zayn to like him. But like because Liam and Harry are spending so much time together Zayn and Louis think they like each other, then there is a happy ending!
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	Looking for a fic

I don’t remember everything but Louis loses his phone and Harry finds it but Lou can’t go pick it up so he sends Liam. When Liam meets Harry he realizes he’s friends with Zayn and wants Harry’s help to get Zayn to like him. But like because Liam and Harry are spending so much time together Zayn and Louis think they like each other, then there is a happy ending!


End file.
